harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Aliceandjasperforever/HELLO MY WIKI PEOPLZ!
HELLO MY WIKI PEOPLZ. I know that it had been a long time scince I have posted a blog, but I am trying to keep up with all the new blogs and new comments on blogs who are middle aged. FIrst, I have a funny story to tell you, then a story that will induce jealousy of me, then the reasons why it will be a while untill I post another blog. Funny story) This first part isn't really funy, but my friend Aimee broke her arm doing a round off at her cheer class on the same day that my friend Riley was pushed over in a game of mat ball and ended up needing surgery last friday, cuz a guy pushed her over and her knee cap moved out of place. Any way, Aimme was originally suppoed to come back the tuesday after she broke her arm. Then night before she was supposed to come back, her bones moved out of place again, so she had to have surgery, and there are now rods in her bones. So the next Monday in band class we're hanging in the band office signing Aimee's cast. Our band teacher goes "I'm suprised that one of you wierdo's hasn't written, 'Haha, I signed your weenus' on her elbow" SO my friend Tina goes "OMG! That's a good idea, how do you spell 'weenus?'" so our band teacher goes into the band office where his computer is to google it. The definition he gets says 'weenus w-e-e-n-u-s. The slang word for the skin on your elbow. It is a funny word. So my wierdo friends TIna and Gretchen wrote that on Aimee's elbow. Then our band director goes, "Holy crap this class should be a reality show." Just then, FLynn and Cole walk in saying "SHARK BAIT, WHO-HAHA!" cuz finding nemo is playing in the band room. then Flynn goes "if it does, can we name it "F flat" we all started laughing because for those you who are not musically smarticle, there is no f flat. f flat is e, so that's why it's funny. Jealousy story) Next wednesday I am leaving for Florida and on thursday, I AM GOING TO THE WONDERFUL WIZARDING WORLD OF HARRY POTTER! SO HAHA FOR ALL OF YOU WHO DO NOT GET TO GO! reasons why i will not be posting till next week) I am going to have a supremely busy week. monday i have track practice and voice lessons. tuesday i once again have track practice, mock trial rehearsal, a band concert, and glee is on. wednesday i have track practice, my mock trial final preformance and it's american idol night plus i have cheer center. thursday i have track practice, my school water park field trip, my 98% attendance party (JUST DANCE!) and american idol. Friday i have power of the pen practice and track practice and on saturday, power of the pen goes to regionals. so you may not hear from me til sunday. anyway, i luv you all and i hope that you guys have had a wonderful first day for spring!! Category:Blog posts